Capitulos extra II
Capitulos extra II es el decimo quinto capitulo de la segunda temporada de la serie Glee: Un trofeo Más. Al día siguiente En McKinley Myron-Tenemos que hacer esto? Sam-Tenemos que, muchas voces fuertes nos dejaron el año pasado, nuestra primera misión antes de ir a las locales...encontrar nuevas voces Taylor-Vale...ejem...Greg Stevenson!! Greg-Ese soy yo, ya estoy aquí, traje mi guitarra Sam-Qué nos cantarás? Greg-Voy a cantar Basket Case de Green Day Sam-Te escuchamos Greg-Ejem...(Comienza a tocar)Do you have the time To listen to me whine About nothing and everything All at once I am one of those Melodramatic fools Neurotic to the bone No doubt about it Sometimes I give myself the creeps Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me It all keeps adding up I think I'm cracking up Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoned? (Música) Greg-I went to a shrink To analyze my dreams She says it's lack of sex That's bringing me down I went to a whore He said my life's a bore So quit my whining cause It's bringing her down Sometimes I give myself the creeps Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me It all keeps adding up I think I'm cracking up Am I just paranoid? Uh, yuh, yuh, ya (Música) Greg-Grasping to control So I better hold on (Música) Greg-Sometimes I give myself the creeps Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me It all keeps adding up I think I'm cracking up Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoned? Sam-Eso estuvo muy bien, bien hecho Greg-Gracias (Se va) Sam-Gregory Stevenson! Taylor-En serio? Taylor y Myron-(Se miran) Gregory-Ya, ya llegué, estoy listo, voy a cantar i don't wanna go to bed de Simple Plan Sam-Adelante Gregory-I don't want to go to bed without you This is Simple Plan I don't want to go to bed without you Talk to me I got to tell you the truth I'm full of broken pieces And all my nights are sleepless And I don't mean to be rude This secret can you keep it? Won't give up even if it...Takes me all night Takes my whole life, Just won't feel right Until I have you Tired eyes burn When will I learn? Tell me what to do I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed without you(x2) Let's get this out of the way Why should we wait forever? We're meant to be together I'm not ashamed to say Let me tell you one time You don't remember my name But I still want you the same Love at first sight Left me tongue tied Just won't feel right Until I have you Tired eyes burn When will I learn? Tell me what to do I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed without you(x2) I don't want to go to bed without you No you no lie no sleep without you Go crazy in the... uh! I go crazy without you Every dream, every nightmare's about you I can't lie, got love at first sight Love the first night, I took my first bite I'm insane when I take aim Like King James with the mid-range Bang! Love at first sight Left me tongue tied Just won't feel right Until I have you Tired eyes burn When will I learn? Tell me what to do I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed I don't want to go to bed without you(x2) I don't want to go to bed without you No you no lie no sleep without you This is Simple Plan shawty I don't want to go to bed without you (x2) Sam-Muy bien, espera a que avisemos Gregory-Vale (Se va) Sam-Katherine Stevenson! Katherine-(Llega) Myron-Ella...es la chica perfecta Katherine-Voy a cantar All about us del dúo femenino t.a.t.u (Música) Katherine-They say don't trust You, me, we, us So we'll fall If we must Cause it's you, me And it's all about It's all about It's all about us (all about us) It's all about All about us (all about us) There's a thing that they can't touch 'Cause ya know (ah ah) It's all about us (all about us) It's all about All about us all about us We'll run away if we must 'Cause ya know It's all about us (It's all about us) It's all about love (It's all about us) In you I can trust (It's all about us) It's all about us... If they hurt you They hurt me too So we'll rise up Won't stop And it's all about It's all about It's all about us (all about us) It's all about All about us (all about us) There's a thing that they can't touch 'Cause ya know (ah ah) It's all about us (all about us) It's all about All about us all about us We'll run away if we must 'Cause ya know It's all about us (It's all about us) It's all about love (It's all about us) In you I can trust (It's all about us) It's all about us...They don't know They can't see Who we are Fear is the enemy Hold on tight Hold on to me 'Cause tonight It's all about us It's all about All about us There's a thing that they can't touch 'Cause ya know (ah ah) It's all about us (all about us) It's all about us (all about us) It's all about All about us (all about us) There's a thing that they can't touch 'Cause ya know (ah ah) It's all about us (all about us) All about us It's all about us (all about us) It's all about All about us (all about us) There's a thing that they can't touch 'Cause ya know (ah ah) It's all about us (all about us) It's all about us (all about us) It's all about All about us (all about us) We'll run away if we must 'Cause ya know (ah ah) It's all about us (all about us) It's all about All about us (all about us) We'll run away if we must 'Cause ya know (ah ah) It's all about us (all about us) It's all about us (It's all about us) It's all about love (It's all about us) In you I can trust (It's all about us) It's all about us...(Se va) Taylor-Debemos aceptarla, necesitamos chicas en el club Myron-Ella...ella como lo dije es la chica perfecta Sam-Aún faltan varias audiciones...Sheldon Cooper! Sheldon-(Pasa al escenario) Taylor-No puede ser, un genio quiere audicionar para el Club Glee Sheldon-Voy a cantar Earned it de The Weeknd, y espero aplastarlos a todos Sam-Te escuchamos (Música) Sheldon-You make it look like it's magic Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you I'm never confused Hey, hey I'm so used to being used So I love when you call unexpected Cause I hate when the moment's expected So I'ma care for you, you, you I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah Cause girl you're perfect You're always worth it And you deserve it The way you work it Cause girl you earned it Girl you earned it...You know our love would be tragic So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind We live with no lies Hey, hey You're my favorite kind of night So I love when you call unexpected Cause I hate when the moment's expected So I'ma care for you, you, you I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah Cause girl you're perfect You're always worth it And you deserve it The way you work it Cause girl you earned it Girl you earned it...On that lonely night You said it wouldn't be love But we felt the rush It made us believe it there was only us Convinced we were broken inside, inside Cause girl you're perfect You're always worth it And you deserve it The way you work it Cause girl you earned it Girl you earned it Los 3-... .-. Sam-Eso...estuvo bien Sheldon-(Se va) Taylor-No parece que la situación vaya mal Sam-Francisco Ramon! Taylor y Myron-Qué?! D: Francis-(Llega) Dígame Francis Sam-Ok...te escuchamos Francis-What if I wanted to break Laugh it all off in your face What would you do? (Oh, oh) What if I fell to the floor Couldn't take all this anymore What would you do, do, do? Come break me down Bury me, bury me I am finished with you...What if I wanted to fight Beg for the rest of my life What would you do? You say you wanted more What are you waiting for? I'm not running from you (from you) Come break me down Bury me, bury me I am finished with you Look in my eyes You're killing me, killing me All I wanted was you!!... I tried to be someone else But nothing seemed to change I know now, this is who I really am inside. Finally found myself Fighting for a chance. I know now, this is who I really am. Ah, ah Oh, oh Ah, ah (Música) Francis-Come break me down Bury me, bury me I am finished with you, you, you. Look in my eyes You're killing me, killing me All I wanted was you Come break me down (bury me, bury me) Break me down (bury me, bury me) Break me down (bury me, bury me (You say you wanted more) What if I wanted to break...? (What are you waiting for?) Bury me, bury me (I'm not running from you) What if I What if I What if I What if I Bury me, bury me Sam-(Aplaude) Muy bien Francis... me sorprendes Francis-Gracias por decirlo Sr. Evans (Se va) Taylor y Myron-(Se miran) ._.... Taylor-Sr. Evans, no piensa aceptarlo Sam-Es talentoso Taylor-Opacará a todos Francis-Yo no lo creo,fue muy humilde en las nacionales, y nos hacen falta ver más audiciones Taylor y Myron-... ..................... En New York X-Su café está listo...a nombre de Andreas Andreas-Gracias, eres muy amable quedate con el cambio (Se va) (Se sienta en la banca) (Leyendo noticias en su celular)...(Escupe su café) Què?! "Posible relación entre Bill Kaulitz y Hayley Williams? Después de que se les vió juntos en la noche en Central Park"!! D:...no es verdad, Bill me lo diría, soy su mejor amigo...incluso yo fundé el club oficial de fans de Tokio Hotel, lo voy a llamar (Marcando número) (Suena el teléfono) Bill-Yo contesto (Contesta) Hola? ñ.ñ Andreas-Bill? Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? Bill-Decirte que Andreas? Andreas-El periódico dice que hay una posible relación entre Hayley Williams y tú, dime que no es cierto, cuándo ibas a decírmelo? Soy tu mejor amigo, por Dios Santo Bill-Emm, lo lamento, te lo juro, todo eso pasó ayer, quería decírtelo hasta hoy, las cosas se pusieron serias y de repente la besé y...ay ._. Andreas-Vale, te entiendo amigo ................. En Spotlight dinner Kitty-Eso es una locura Shannon, no Shannon-Pero... Kitty-No Shannon-Si tan solo... Kitty-No Shannon Shannon- -.-... Mason-Una banda? Hablas enserio? Pelearte junto con Skylart con esos sujetos anoche si que te afectó Shannon- ._....Pero por qué es una mala idea? -.-"" Spencer-Primero, no tenemos ni siquiera un nombre creativo, segundo, nos lo dijiste de un día para otro, y tercero, porque es probable que no funcione Shannon-Bueno, tienes algo más que agregar? Spencer-No, puedes continuar Shannon-Gracias...hay mucho que hacer en esta ciudad, no lo creen? Skylart-Sí, demasiado -.- (Sobándose su moretón de los golpes de anoche) Shannon- .-....Pero admitamoslo Skylart, fue doloroso pero divertido Skylart-Bueno...tienes razón, si no me golpeaba alguien, me estaba burlando de los otros que eran golpeados Mariah-No tiene sentido, pelearse sólo por quién ganará el Oscar a mejor canción de película no tiene sentido Mason-Es verdad, para que pelear si todos sabemos que ganará The Weeknd Todos-(Lo miran) Kitty-Perdona, dijiste The Weeknd? Mason-Sì, él ganará Kitty-...No repitas esas palabras, gemelo incestuoso, Lady Gaga es una diosa y ganará Alistair-Hey, por qué no hablamos sobre eso mientras disfrutamos la comida, se ve delicioso ñ.ñ"" Madison-Bueno...aunque no lo crean, yo también sé que ganará Lady Gaga Roderick-Pero Lady Gaga ni siquiera escribió esa canción (._.)/ Kitty y Madison-Cállate el hocico!! Roderick- -.-""" Spencer-Miren, bien, no me importa si ella escribió esa canciòn, ganará Sam Smith Skylart y Shannon-Viva Sam Smith :D Alistair-Chicos ._. Mariah-Ah sí? Y que puede probar que ganará Sam y no The Weeknd? (Cruza los brazos) Skylart-Es muy simple, Sam Smith y Lady Gaga fueron nominados a los Golden Globes en esa categoría Shannon-Y ganó Sam Smith en vez de Lady Gaga Skylart y Shannon-Ooooohhhh xD Kitty y Madison-7n7"" Alistair-Chicos, ya no peleen -.-"" Todos-(Discutían) Alistair-Sí, no tiene sentido pelearse por algo así 7n7*** Todos-(Discutían xD) Alistair-Oigan 7n7"" Todos-(Siguen discutiendo xD) Alistair-Oigan, existo 7n7"" Todos-(Lo ignoran xD) Alistair-Callense!!!!! >.< Todos-(Paran)..... ._. Alistair-Sí, no tiene caso 7n7""" Todos- -.-" Isaac-(Pone una propaganda) Aquí está bien? Elvira-Bueno, supongo que así llama la atención Todos- .-.... Mason-De qué es esa propaganda? Isaac-Ah, es sobre un concurso de bandas que... Elvira-(Lo interrumpe) Dice en la propaganda, acaso no sabes leer? Mason-Yo... ._. Elvira-Ya...déjalo así (Se va) Mason-Qué acaba de pasar aquí? ._. Silencio... Mariah-Concurso de bandas? Shannon-Que reciben los ganadores? Isaac-Bueno, la propaganda dice que los ganadores se les dará una cantidad de dinero y si tienen suerte, tal vez tengan fama y un contrato...tengo que irme, Elvira quiere que la ayude a atender hayá ._. (Se va) Mason-Un concurso de bandas?...Puede...puede ser nuestra oportunidad perfecta :D Skylart-Tenemos que hacerlo Víctor-(Lo mueve) No estorbes Didier y Thomas-(Caminan detrás de él) Víctor-Una tal cantidad de dinero...a los ganadores Roderick-Qué hacen aquí? Víctor-Con gusto se los voy a decir, escuchamos sobre este tal concurso y no desperdiciarìamos está oportunidad 'Notita :3-' Miren eso, miren eso, Víctor bien cool con sus lentes 8-). Thomas-Vaya vaya, parece que el plan no salió como lo esperábamos, Jean nos llamó, dijo que ustedes ganaron las nacionales, no lo culpo, teniendo a un idiota miedoso como no iba a hacerlos perder? Spencer-Hablas de ese sujeto? Francis? Didier-Exacto...no tiene sentido, le dijimos a Jean que ese sujeto sólo los haría perder con su humildad pero decía que su voz les daba una ventaja, lo peor es que ese sujeto se mudó a Ohio y entró a New Directions Mason-Un momento, se cambió a Mckinley? Didier-Cómo lo dije Víctor-No esperaban inscribirse al concurso o sí? Silencio... Shannon-...Les estaba proponiendo formar una banda y estábamos considerando Thomas-Deberían prepararse para un segundo lugar Todos-Qué?! D: Madison-Porqué siempre digamos lo que digamos dicen algo para insultarnos? Alistair-Ignoralos, los malos perdedores tienden a insultar demasiado sin razón Thomas-Me estás diciendo mal perdedor? Alistair-Tomalo del modo que quieras (Discutían xD) Mason-Y por qué siempre ellos 2 terminan insultándose uno al otro? -.-"" Thomas-Bueno, desde la primera vez que lo ví no me agradò así que supongo que esa es la razón de estar en constante guerra, lo bueno es que yo ya puedo controlarme Spencer-Vaya, ya puedo ver porqué aún no se ha lanzado hacia él Kitty-Supongo que ya están aburridos ellos de los segundos lugares, deben estar obsesionados con un primer lugar Mariah-Sabes que la gente se obsesiona con lo que no tendrá nunca Skylart-Tiene sentido, ya entiendo por qué están obsesionados Alistair-Se les curará con el tiempo esa obsesión? Roderick-No lo creo, parece un caso perdido Spencer-Entonces está confirmado que tendrán una vida miserable sin nunca obtener lo que quieren (Los chicos hablaban) Los 3- .-.... Víctor-(Se quita sus lentes) Oigan, existimos 7n7...será mejor que nos veamos en el concurso (Se van) Elvira-Oigan Los 3- .-.... Elvira-Ustedes hacen lo que sea por destruir a esos ineptos? Víctor-...Sí .-. Elvira-No los destruyen sin nosotros Isaac-Nosotros? .-. Elvira-Sígueme la corriente... Víctor-Quieren entrar a la banda? Silencio.... ............... Sam-(Sube a su coche) Tom Georg y Gustav-Sam!!! Tom-Espera Sam-Qué necesitan? Georg-Nos das un aventón? Sam-Anda suban Gustav-Gracias Sam :D (Suben) Tom-Oh Sam no sabía que este era tu auto, quisiera uno como este, mira, aquí tienes la copia original de Writings on the Wall Georg-Vaya te ves bien en esa portada, luces para el próximo 007 después de Daniel Craig Tom-Dios, todos te aman, tienen suerte de que seas bisexual Sam-Gracias, gracias por el alago ñ.ñ (Conducía) Los 4- ñ.ñ Sam-(Se va por otro camino) Gustav-Sam, este no es nuestro camino Georg-Hay un atajo por aquí? Tom-A dónde nos llevas? Sam-(Para el auto)...Diganme todo lo que saben Los 3-Que? Georg-Hablas de Bill y Hayley? Sam-Solo...diganme si es verdad...y cuándo pasó? Tom-...Bueno, fue en la noche, Bill dice que la besó y ella le correspondió, fueron al apartamento, tomaron un poco de whisky y luego ellos... Georg y Gustav-Tom!! Georg-...Suficiente Tom-Perdón -.- Gustav-...Estás bien Sam? Sam-...Fui un tonto, como fui tan estúpido? Tom-Hey, no Sam-Tomé por hecho que Hayley me escogería a mí y por eso la descuide...nunca le pregunté algo sobre ella, lo único que escuchaba salir de mí era que yo ganaría el Oscar Tom-Y lo vas a ganar Sam-No, no es eso :'c...sólo hablaba de mí y de mi fama, mis Grammys, mi Golden Globe, seguro por eso lo eligió a él, tal vez Bill no tenga tanto como yo pero se aburrió de mí y la perdí, fui un estúpido Georg-(Le da palmadas en su hombro) No tiene la culpa nadie, así pasa...tal vez no era la indicada para tí Sam-...Tal vez...sea verdad, tal vez ella no era la indicada para mí...(Suspira) Tom-Para que te relajes prenderé la radio "You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah" Tom Georg y Gustav- :D...Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it) Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it) Gustav-Vamos Sam :D Los 3- Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Sam-(Los mira) ._.... Los 3-Wait a minute till ya (ah) Sam-Vale :D!!! Los 3-Yeeeha!!! :D Los 4-Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it) Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah) :D (Siguen cantando) .................. En McKinley Francis-(Corre hacia la lista del Club Glee) (Narrando) Ok Francis, busca tu nombre en esa lista Sheldon-(Lo mira en la lista) Francis-Sí, he entrado (Sonríe) Sheldon-Mmmmh...parece que compartiremos nuestras voces en el Club Glee, mi nombre está ahì Francis-Sí sí, te ví ahì...caminamos juntos al ensayo? Sheldon-...Por Qué no? ñ.ñ (Caminan) (Llegan al salón) Sheldon-Ahora sé lo que se siente entrar a este salón, vaya, Katherine también entrò...con sus extraños hermanos 7n7 Katherine-Hola Sheldon Sheldon-Hola Katherine :D Francis-(Voltea hacia ella) Santo Dios :0 Katherine-(Sonríe)...Hola, eres el nuevo? Francis-Tan linda...que diga, sí, soy nuevo, me llamo Francis ñ.ñ Katherine-Soy Katherine (Sonríe) Al fin encontré una clase donde no me dormirè (Va a sentarse) Francis y Sheldon-(Se miran) Francis-Es...muy bonita Sheldon-Sì, eso lo sè Francis-Ok -.-"" (Va a sentarse) Sam-Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien, 10 miembros tenemos ya, será pan comido reclutar 2 más, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora...es prepararnos para las locales, no lo lograremos si no somos un equipo (Hablaba) Francis-(Miraba a Katherine) Greg y Gregory-(Se dan cuenta que está mirando a su hermana) (Se miran) ............. En el pasillo (Suena el timbre) Gregory-Nos libramos de uno y acaba de llegar otro, no quiero que le rompan el corazón a nuestra hermanita :"c Greg-No va a pasar, sí? Ese sujeto, Francis, no saldrá con ella, no si no lo permitimos Gregory-Qué vamos a hacer? Qué tal si se agradan, y luego se gustan, ay no, esto es horrible Greg-Ay, lo sé hermano...sólo pensar...que un cualquiera le rompa el corazón a nuestra pequeña :'c Gregory-...Pero no es tan pequeña, tiene 17 años Greg-No digas eso, tiene 16 y medio, sigue siendo pequeña Gregory-Buen punto...oye...no crees que somos un poco...sobreprotectores? Greg-Gregory...allá afuera...hay un mundo lleno de odio, y gente mala, gente perversa...es demasiado...para una chica tan linda como nuestra hermana Gregory-Tienes razón, aún no sabe cuidarse sola...no podemos dejar que ese individuo la invite a salir, esa es una alerta roja Greg-Ay no...mira allá Katherine y Francis-(Ríen) Gregory-...De qué estarán hablando? Francis-(Le da un papel) Greg-Le dió un papel, seguro le dió su número Gregory-Es señal de que la va a invitar a salir Greg-Qué?...(Corre) No, no, no, no, no, no, no... Gregory-(Corre tras él) Greg-Katherine, hola Katherine-Ah hola hermanos, él es Fran... Gregory-Emm, nos puedes acompañar a clase? Francis, fue lindo haberte conocido Greg-Ya nos vamos? (Se la llevan) Francis-..... Al día siguiente Greg-Gracias por venir a esta reunión de emergencia chicos Taylor Sheldon y Myron- ._.... Myron-Dónde están Katherine y Francis, no deberían... Greg-No, no pueden saberlo Gregory-Miren chicos...nos hemos dado cuenta que Francis...quiere algo con nuestra hermana, le dió su número y sospechamos que la invitó a salir Taylor-Oh, deberíamos alegrarnos por ellos, parece que pronto tendremos una nueva pareja en el Club Glee :D Taylor Myron y Sheldon-Yeiii :D!! Greg-Cállate el hocico Taylor, esto no es bueno Sheldon-Así que Francis está interesado en ella? Por Qué les afecta? Taylor-Creí que tú estabas enamorado de ella Sheldon-Es bonita pero no es mi tipo, la invité a bailar que es diferente Gregory-Estuvieron a punto de romperle el corazón a ella, no dejaremos que pase de nuevo Sheldon-Así que nadie puede coquetear con su hermana Taylor-Pero ustedes si pueden coquetear con chicas Myron-Hipócritas Los 2-Que???!!! D: Greg-Ella es muy diferente, es muy pequeña para que un cualquiera le rompa el corazòn...así que...yo y mi hermano lo pensamos, les pedimos ayuda para alejar a Francis de Katherine Myron-Nosotros que podemos hacer? Greg-Busquen la forma de ahuyentarla de él, que tenga una mala impresión y ya no quiera hablarle Gregory-Y que Francis, piense que Katherine no quiere nada con él, así los 2 se distanciarán Sheldon-Escuchan como hablan? Taylor-Son sus hermanos, no sus segundos padres Greg-Tenemos que protegerla, es la más pequeña de nosotros y eso nos hace sus segundos padres Taylor-Chicos, me he dado cuenta que ustedes están locos, al parecer no me equivoqué, lo siento, pero de ninguna manera los ayudaremos Los 3-(Se van) Greg y Gregory-... Greg-...No los necesitamos, podemos solos Gregory-Tienes razòn Greg-Espera...esto es lo que harémos...el día de su cita nosotros también diremos que saldremos con unas chicas, pero en realidad, si vamos a salir, pero a espiarlos, veremos cuales son las intenciones de ese sujeto con ella Gregory-...Esa es muy buena idea ................ Mientras tanto En Spotlight Dinner Andreas-(Hablaba) Y luego el sujeto se quedó así de "No soy gay" Bill y Hayley-(Ríen) Andreas-Fue una locura (Ríen a carcajadas) Bill-No puede ser (Ríe) Andreas-Ah oigan, no quieren estas entradas? Son para un concurso de bandas o algo así Hayley-Quién te los diò? Andreas-Me pidieron que yo sea quien abra el telón y tenga el control de las bandas que salen, uno de que organizan me dijo "Oye, nos sobraron estas entradas, que tal si invitas a algunos amigos?" Sam-Un concurso de bandas? Andreas-Ah sì Sam, ahora que estás aquì (Saca de su morral un boleto) Toma, les estaba diciendo que son para un concurso de bandas que se va a hacer, me dijeron que podía invitar a cualquiera Silencio... Andreas-Creo que deberíamos dejarlos sólos, Hayley, me acompañas? Hayley-Pero... Andreas-Acompáñame (Se van) Bill y Sam- .-.... Sam-(Se sienta en la silla) Bill- ._....Sam, no te mentiré, estoy más sorprendido de lo que tú estás Sam-No, yo no estoy sorprendido Bill-Por favor, siempre que estaban juntos parecìan el uno para el otro (Hablaba) Sam-Bill Bill-Con tu Golden Globe y tus Grammy...(Hablaba) Sam-Bill Bill-En la portada de WOTW pareces el nuevo James Bond después de Daniel Craig...(Hablaba) Sam-Bill .-. Bill-El único punto donde empatamos es en la voz, a los 2 nos operaron de la garganta pero tú no sufriste tanto como yo porque en ese entonces estaba de gira por toda Europa y perdí la voz a la mitad de un concierto con casa llena, fue horrible Sam, pero tú...(Hablaba) Sam-Bill!!!! Bill-Qué??!!! Sam-Deja que hable yo Bill-Ok Sam-...Yo tenìa por hecho que Hayley se iría conmigo y por eso la descuide, hablaba solamente sobre mí y mi fama, nunca me tomé el tiempo para preguntarle sobre ella, se aburrió de mí y por eso te prefirió a tí...creo que te ama Bill-No me importa...un momento, dijiste que me ama? Sam-Eso dije Los 2- .-.... Sam-Amigos? Bill-...Amigos :D (Chocan los 5) Sam-Quieres ir a mi estudio a ver un maratón de James Bond? :D Bill-Sí, me encanta 007 :D Los 2-Yeeeha :D (Se van)